Dumplings
by NaninaDaPanda
Summary: When a strange presence shows up, causing Borg to get suspicious of the Overlord still being alive, he sends for a ninja, any ninja. But with the ninja occupied on a mission, who better to take the role of hero and leader then our very own brown ninja? And maybe a little help from a female nindroid...Rated T for safety. (No ships)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, finally! Something other than a oneshot! I wanted to do a full multi chapter story, even if it has the chance of only being 5 chapters -_- I still have lots of school, but in a few months I will be out! Super excited about that :3 well, anyways, here is: Dumplings! Takes place after the ninja defeat the Overlord in season 2.**

As Dareth led the frightened students out of the (completely unrecognizable, to be honest) safe room in the dojo, he was met with furious yet grateful parents. Most of them had already left, but one of them, Robert, as Dareth remembered, stuck around, his son Harry running around and playing with the equipment.

"Dareth, I-"

"Ahem, that's Grand Sensei Dareth to you, punk. Continue."

Robert sighed. Putting his hand on his temple, he continued. "I'm sorry, _Grand Sensei Dareth._ And please, don't call me a punk ever again. The reason I wanted to speak with you was because Harry, my son, was trapped in this, whatever you call it, _safe room_, very close to the tower. Our home is a plenty safe distance away, and I would have preferred for Harry to return home." Harry hugged his father.

"It's okay daddy. We know animal fighting techniques! The lion! RAWRRRR!" Harry says, stomping around, growling and roaring.

"Robert you have no need to worry, for I, Grand Sensei Dareth, make my student's safely my number one priority- eh, along with Puffy Potstickers. Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Robert, sighing again, gladly takes Harry's hand in his own and walks out of the dojo, the broken bell making a tink sound, signaling their exit.

After Dareth made sure that they were gone, he pulled one of his (totally not fake) trophies down a bit, and a clicking and grinding noise came from behind the walls. A door opened, and inside were hundreds of thousands of Puffy Potstickers, all kept in a nice warm room.

Dareth smiled. When Nya built this compartment in the dojo, she said it was to be used as a safe room when the ninja might need it sometime. Eventually, the ninja forgot about it, leaving Dareth to do whatever he wanted with it. So what better thing to do than fill it with a lifetime supply of Puffy Potstickers?

Grabbing one off the shelf, he took a big bite out of it, the grease and filling entering his mouth. Chewing, he made sure to savor every flavor that came into contact with his tongue.

Even Chen was willing to help out, for only 5000 yen a month, Dareth could have a lifetime supply of this delicious food!

As Dareth left, making sure to close the door, unaware to the Sensei was another presence lurking in the room with him.

**YEEEEEEESHHHHH ik ik suuuuuuper short chapter! EEEEEE I'm sorry! Its like 1:30 am right now where I am, so I'm basically brain dead. I just wanted to write something kind of quickly. So yeah, not the best, but I promise next chapter will be longer! This story is about Dareth, because why not. So yeah, promise I'll go to bed at a decent hour tomorrow night, yadda yadda yadda, goodnight.**


	2. Darkness?

**Thank you so much to Jbomb217 for reviewing! You have really inspired me to write more!**

**Review Replies:**

**JBomb217: Oh yeah, you should be nervous! Thank you for your lovely review! :3**

Borg was worried.

He was already so caught up with rebuilding Ninjago, but this new discovery...

Pulling up his computer, he put a flash drive into the slot and pressed Go.

"Ah, yes. PIXAL, Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform. She will make a perfect addition to the new Borg Tower... when I build her a body. But, the programming is all there, so I might as well test it out." Borg says to himself.

"Hello, Creator. I am PIXAL, what should I call you?" The computer said, and Borg wheeled over excitedly.

"Ah, yes, you work! Call me Cyrus, and don't worry, I will sort out your body later. But for now, I need you to scan this building and all buildings within a two mile radius. Can you do that, PIXAL?" There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said it, and you could tell he was proud of his creation.

"Scanning... sensors indicate that there is a darkness building up below the building. Would you like me to do a more efficient scan?"

A beat.

"A darkness?" Borg glanced out the window. "Yes, yes, do a scan."

You don't think...

As Borg wheeled over to his desk, PIXAL called out:

"Cyrus, the darkness is slowly growing. I may be wrong, but wasn't this the place that the Green Ninja, also known as Lloyd Garmadon, defeated the Overlord?"

Borg turned around.

"Why yes, he did. You don't think..."

"It is quite possible, Cyrus. The darkness resembles the Overlord's essence quite well."

"I've got to tell the ninja," Borg said quietly as he ejected PIXAL's flash drive from the computer, then quickly moving over to the big computer.

"Calling TheBountyHome-Wu..."

Soon, Kai's voice filled the room.

"Eh, sorry about this, we've got some important ninja-y things to be doing- JAYPUTDOWNMYKATANAIDIDNTGIVEYOUPERMIS-" The message ended.

"What do I do now..."

Borg mashed his keyboard, accidentally pressing the call button to a random number.

"Calling TheBrownNinjaSensei..."

It immediately picked up.

"Eh, hello... Borg, is that you? How's Ninjago's rebuild going? You gonna start working on my dojo anytime soon? I've got some little kiddies that need teaching!"

Borg looked up. Well, it was a ninja...ish... sure, an incredibly stupid one, but...

"Dareth, I need you to help me with something. It may be big."

"OOOOh, ninja business, what do you need? Are there snakes to be fighting? Evil aliens? Things from the Underworld? Or-"

"No, no, nothing like that. Well, possibly," Borg heard an excited noise on the other end of the line, "but don't get your hopes up. I just need you to explore below the construction of the new Borg Tower for any suspicious activity, presumably a darkness. Can you do that?"

"Oh, can I? I always can! I'm the brown ninja, for goodness sakes! I'll head over there right now!"

"Wait, no, Dareth, not ye-" Dareth hung up.

Borg sighed.

"What did I get myself into..."

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to try to make a schedule of every Thrusday and Saturday, maybe some oneshots inbetween if i get an idea.**

**Ideas for other stories are always welcome!**

**~NaninaDaPanda**


	3. Purple

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH JBomb217, The Trickiest One, AND Steampunk Wilson FOR THE REVIEWS! I was extremely happy to see that I had some! When I first started this, I never thought I would have people actually like my stories! Thank you all again!**

**Also, has anyone else seen the last episode of season ten? I cried tears of joy at a certain part, if you haven't seen it.**

**Review Replies:**

**JBomb217: Dareth, Dareth... always getting into trouble... well, you'll find out what stuff he will mess up today! Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**The Trickiest One: Yup, RIP Borg is right...XD We'll see what Borg thinks about Dareth in a minute... Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**Steampunk Wilson: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You'll find out! Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**I tried to make this chapter a little more humorous, so I hope you enjoy!**

"And here goes Dareth, the brown ninja, hopping over- OOF! Ow... won't do that again..." Dareth said to himself as he made his way over to Borg Tower. He was attempting to flip over a metal sign that was just a little too tall for him to even jump over.

"And the mighty Grand Sensei readies up for another leap, over the obstacle-"

"Dareth, what are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry Borg, I'm just doing ninja stuff. Official, ninja stuff. Shhhhhhh..."

From his computer, which had a screen that was showing all of Dareth's "stunts", Borg sighed. He wished that it was a real ninja doing the searching, he would be done with this already. The darkness could be really dangerous, and if so be it Borg would want to evacuate the citizens if there really was a danger.

Dareth, on the other hand, was enjoying this moment of being recognized as a ninja. Sure, the Ninjagians gave him weird looks when he hopped over to a garbage can and ate the Puffy Potstickers right out of them, but that didn't matter to Dareth.

Also, why would anyone throw away a Puffy Potsticker?

Finally making it to the entrance to get access underneath the tower, Dareth jumped the last stair and-

He missed.

Stumbling over, he caught himself just before he face planted, falling mostly forward with his feet struggling to catch up.

"Argh, I told myself I wouldn't- now what's all this?"

Underneath the tower were little purple dots all swirling around shattered pieces of glass.

"Huh, that looks kind of like... oh no... I've got to tell Bor- AH!"

The dots shot forward at Dareth, but he jumped out of the way just in time for the dots to hit a stair, which turned black and shattered, sending wood chunks flying everywhere.

"AH! Nonono! BORGGGG!" Dareth was running faster now, stumbling up the stairs like a donkey on roller skates.

Running as fast as he could, (which wasn't very fast to be honest) Dareth leapt into the elevator, the door slowly closing.

Sighing, Dareth turned around-

Into his vision filling with purple.

**Oof. Welp, I said I was going to do Saturday updates... apparently not. **

**What happened to Dareth? Find out next time on-**

**nope sorry that was cringy.**

**I'm going to try to make the chapter a bit longer next time, so it might take a bit longer for me to update.**

**See ya!**

**~NaninaDaPanda**


	4. Control

**OMG thank you so much again to the people who reviewed! Honestly, I had no idea that people would enjoy my stories so much! So a big thank you to Wolfjem, JBomb217, and Steampunk Wilson for the reviews!**

**Super sorry this chapter is so late! I had ZERO ideas come to me, at all. Sucks to have writers block.**

**Review Replies:**

**Wolfjem: Yup, the Overlord is probably super mad...thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**JBomb217: That's nice of you! Yeah, before I got an account on here, I would always read almost every single fanfiction someone posted on here. Dareth made a big mistake by being all cocky. Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**Steampunk Wilson: Yeah, the writers really need to give Dareth a mission. I mean, he defeated the Stone Army! Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**Now for the story! This is in no ones POV.**

Opening his eyes, the fuzzy objects soon blurred into recognizable items, and Dareth looked at each one.

He seemed to be sitting in a chair, tied up with faded purple chains, a kind of similar color to the dots that had been chasing him previously.

"Come out, ya scum!" Dareth yelled, tugging at the chains holding him. "These chains won't stop me!"

Suddenly, a horrid laugh rung throughout the cavern, and Dareth recoiled in surprise and fear.

"Who- who are you!?" Dareth yelled at the thing.

Out of nowhere, a single purple orb floated forward, revealing itself to Dareth.

"Some call me the Overlord." Its staticky voice said.

Dareth gasped out loud. "But, I saw Lloyd defeat you with my own eyes!"

The Overlord laughed again. "Light cannot defeat me forever, boy. I was always going to come back."

Dareth turned his head in an awkward position, trying to get a better view.

"Well, what do you want to do with me?"

"I need a host, someone or something to keep me from going back to the Dark Island. I would much prefer to stay in Ninjago."

"Wait, you're not saying-"

The orb laughed as it flew into Dareth, and the latter could feel as the dark essence consumed him, leaving him panicking.

As quickly as it had happened, Dareth felt nothing. Only... hatred. Fear. Destruction.

He was going to make sure the ninja paid for defeating his master.

The Overlord.

**OML SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I PROMISE I will do a much longer chapter next time!**

**Writers block sucks. I hate it. You cant write at ALL. Urg.**

**Anyways, now Dareth is under the control of the Overlord... whoops**.

**How do you guys think he will get out of this one? I'd love to hear what you all think.**

**Also, im hoping this will kind of fix a few plot holes in season 3. I haven't watched it in ages, so I don't know if it will fix plot holes or just make it more confusing.**

**Dareth is a great sidekick, the ninja don't give him much credit.**

_**~NaninaDaPanda**_


	5. Struggling

So, as I promised, a longer chapter... at least 700 words! Yay :3

Sorry it took so long.

Thank you so so so so SO much to all the people who reviewed on last chapter! It really makes me happy that this story is getting more people to read it then I imagined. Thanks, guys!

Also, thank you to the people who followed and favorited this story! You really don't know how much it means to me!

Thank you to Wolfjem, Steampunk Wilson, and JBomb217 for reviewing! You all make my day!

Review Replies:

Steampunk Wilson: yeah, I think so too! Thank you so much for reviewing!

JBomb217: definitely poor Dareth... Thank you so much for reviewing!

Wolfjem: yup, the ninja would definitely get out of the situation pretty quickly... thank you so much for reviewing!

Now on to the long chapter! I PROMISE. The beginning is in No ones POV.

As soon as Cole jumped on to the Bounty, (he had forgotten his phone, and they were already at the rendezvous point when he realized) he could tell something was wrong. There was just a presence in the air that made everything seem... off.

Trusting his sense of something terrible happening, he ran into the main control area. Before he even got there, a call was coming in from- Dareth? He quickly answered the call.

"Uh, Dareth? What do you need? I was juuuust about to head back out again, so-"

A blurb on undistinguishable phrases screeched out on the other end of the line, so Cole had to end the call in hopes of keeping his hearing. What the heck was THAT about? Well, he couldn't do anything about it now. He had to get back to the mission. He could call Borg when he was on the way.

As soon as he jumped off the Bounty again, Cole mentally cursed himself.

"Crap, I forgot to grab my phone again..."

No POV

Borg was extremely nervous, more nervous than when Dareth started the mission.

Dareth had not been answering any calls, and Borg even asked an assistant to wheel him down below the building, but to no avail. Dareth was just... gone.

He decided that Dareth probably got distracted with something, and Borg told himself that he would go search for Dareth... after finishing this project.

Building PIXAL a body was tougher than he had imagined, but it was definitely going to be worth it in the end. Having an assistant that could do physical tasks, as well as tell you most any fact you wanted to know, was going to be very useful.

Borg's phone rang.

Sighing, he wheeled over to pick it up, becoming more intrigued when it said "Call from: ColeQuakes!"

_Now, what could be so important he had to call me during a mission?_ Borg wondered, quickly clicking accept before the ringing ended.

"Hello, Cole, how may I be of assistance?"

The voice was a bit staticky, as if the caller was passing cell towers really fast.

"Uh, yeah, so Borg, I don't know if this is cause for concern, but I came back to the Bounty to get my phone, which is another story, but as soon as I got there I got a call from Dareth...-"

Borg perked up. "Dareth? What did he say? I've been trying to get ahold of him but he won't answer any calls."

He heard a sigh. "That's the thing. He didn't say anything. Unless you count screeching five times louder than the normal ear should be able to process, then he didn't say anything."

Borg sighs this time. "That leads me no where, except... do you know how to trace calls back to the original location the caller called from?"

"I remember Nya teaching us something about that... lemme see what I can do. I might not be much help at the moment, since this mission is really important, but I can try to do that before I get back to the guys."

"Thank you, Cole. That really does mean a lot. Alright, now, I wouldn't want to be an obstacle in your mission; you go right ahead now, goodbye." He hung up.

Sighing again, hoping Cole could figure out how to trace calls, he looked solemnly at the piece of metal in his hand, then at his half finished assistant's body.

"I'm terribly sorry, PIXAL, I can't finish you right now. I really do hope you understand.

Although she could not hear him (at least, he thought she couldn't), there seemed to be a presence in the air that just felt like her telling him to get going, she can wait. Looking back one more time, he wheeled to the elevator and went on his search for Dareth. Oh how he wished he could have one of he ninja help-

Actually, he did have a ninja helping him. Cole was doing as best he could, he couldn't take credit away from that.

Borg began digging through the half picked up rubble, searching for anything that could help him find the location of Dareth. He really hoped he wasn't in trouble.

Dareth was in trouble.

The back of Dareth's mind knew, somehow, behind all the hatred and anger at the Destined One for defeating his master, the Overlord, he knew that this wasn't right. This was. Not. Right.

But, he couldn't move. The one part that was actually logical was not large enough to control his body the way he wanted to.

It was almost like... he was possessed.

He tried twitching his nose. Tried wiggling his fingers and toes. Nothing.

Much less could he control his own thoughts.

The Overlord was very powerful, and he had an influence on most of his thoughts. His thoughts of puffy potstickers became thoughts of evil and malicious things. He knew he had to kidnap Borg, but he knew Borg was too smart to be captured.

The Overlord was using his knowledge of the world against him, in more evil and malicious ways.

And Dareth hated it.

He may not seem like much in the eyes of the ninja, or even the citizens of Ninjago. But he certainly had a mind of his own, and some of his thoughts were useful (although Dareth usually didn't tell about these thoughts that would solve everyone's problems because it was way more fun to watch them figure it out on their own), so that didn't necessarily mean he was useless.

But, of course, the ninja usually took him for nothing.

And these were the thoughts which fueled the bad ones.

The thoughts of being abandoned and having to take care of the dojo for himself.

If it weren't for the ninja, he wouldn't have his dojo at all, actually.

And these were the thoughts that brought his consciousness of being good back to him.

The thoughts of having friends that would help him if he needed, to have friends that would help anybody if they just asked.

Those were true friends, and Dareth didn't even notice as the Overlord's power weakened.

Suddenly, he could move his fingers. Not a lot to count for much, but still, he had a bit of control.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.** (A/N ik it sounds like DDLC but no, as much as I love that game no.)**

He could blink by himself. He could actually feel his heart beating, not his controlled heart beating.

Happy thoughts, think positive.

The ninja, Borg, the mission.

The mission!

During this whole thing Dareth completely forgot why he was even in this mess.

Well, now how to get out of it...

Not that long, but longer than I normally do! I know you guys like the Dareth moments, but I actually enjoyed writing all of this.

Also, sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. Whoops.

Feel free to leave a review! Also leave ideas for another story that I might start after this one!

~NaninaDaPanda


	6. umwhoops?

**Well what do we have here... WHAT? what is that you hear? ah yes! Nanina is still alive! after all this time! its so-**

**yeah im actually really sorry middle school sucks and writers block s ucks and everything sucks and summer can do a lot with writers block lemme tell ya**

**so im not abandoning this fic. it probably wont be that much longer, but im going to make a point of finishing my other fics as well. then if i can i will write other stuff, but school is my top priority *cough cough* seventh grade *cough***

**so im really sorry if some of you were actually excited to see a new chapter and were disappointed. the reviews that you lovely lifeforms have given me have motivated me to actually get off my butt and forcing myself to write lol. none of you guys were mean it was just that you were so nice**

**so yeah maybe ill be gone another few months maybe there will be an update by the end of this week. who knows.**

**lots of love,**

**a super sorry ~NaninaDaPanda**


End file.
